A Night of New Experiences
by TheRedViper
Summary: After having a bit too much to drink one night, Viserys visits Daenerys and demands what is his by right. Warning: Very graphic sexual content, and somewhat dubious consent.


She lay slumped lazily on a collection of cushions and rugs and blankets on the floor. A cool gentle breeze was coming through the open doors to the balcony, lightly billowing the thin drapes and giving Dany a little bit of a chill. Though it often got cold at nights in Pentos, it was a welcome reprieve from the unrelentingly hot days. Once again Dany found herself wishing with all her heart she was back in Braavos, where the days and nights both were cool and refreshing, and the fogs and rains washed over the oceanic city. Here in Pentos it was just a constant state of warm days and cold nights, with a rain or fog nowhere to be seen in Dany's stay of three months.

Reclining back on the cushions, Dany closed her eyes and felt herself gently falling into a restful sleep. The boredom and restlessness of the day was behind her now, and she could relax in the quiet embrace of sleep. _I've been on the run for thirteen years - all my life - but all that seems to fade when I go to sleep._

The door swung open loudly, startling Dany. She opened her eyes and briskly sat up.

It was only Viserys.

_He looks like he's been drinking. I hate it when he's been drinking._

"Sister," he said with false courtesy, "I was wondering where you were."

"Just here," Dany replied sleepily. "I was tired."

"Oh you were?" he seemed amused by this.

"Have you been drinking, Viserys?"

His eyes narrowed at the question. "What of it? I'm a guest here; I'm allowed to do what I want. I can drink and fuck all I want, and no one can tell my otherwise."

Dany said nothing to this, not wanting to further provoke him.

"Speaking of that last bit," he continued. "_Fucking. _That's why I'm here."

_Again? I thought last night was enough._

"Don't look at me like that," he said coolly. "Why else would I come visit you?"

Dany averted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably, moving ever so slightly away from her drunken brother. _I thought he had enough last night._

Her brother stared down at her, studying her with narrowed, suspicious eyes, his mouth twisted in an angry smirk. Finally he took a few steps closer to her and said, "very well then. You know what to do. Take off your gown."

_Say no. Just say it. Don't let him do it again._

Dany was on the verge of saying this. She so wanted to. But…

_He's my brother. He's protected me for thirteen years. He's always been there for me. I owe him this._

Dany sighed and lowered her gaze, deciding to go through with it… again. _It wasn't so bad last night as the one before. He was gentler last night. He asked if it hurt. It did at first, but then… it started feeling good._

"Okay," was all she said to him, and she stood up and began taking off her thin night gown. Viserys watched her, and then seemed to change his mind. She was halfway undressed when he said, "no, wait. We'll do something else first." He paused and gave a little smirk that Dany only saw sometimes… _when he visited me at night._

"Leave the gown on for now. Get on your knees instead."

"My… knees?"

"You heard me. Do it."

Not sure what he was proposing, Dany did as she was bid. The smooth bristles of the rug covering the floor tickled her bare knees a little. She looked up at her brother as he took a few steps more, now right in front of her. He looked down at Dany, and she finally understood what he wanted.

_Oh… he wants this…_

She wanted to tell him that she'd never done it before, that she wasn't sure how to do it. _But he wouldn't care._

Instead she started fumbling with the front of his breeches, untying the strings. It took her a little while longer, due to her slight feeling of nervousness. _What if I don't like it? What if he's too rough?_

Finally she got it undone, and she reached a hand in and took it out. It was soft and smaller now, not like how it had been last night. _Maybe it was the wine he's been drinking tonight._

She looked up at him. "What should I…"

"What do you think? Put it in your mouth, you little fool."

Taking a breath and closing her eyes for a second before opening them again, she did it.

She heard her brother exhale a small moan as she took him in her mouth. He wasn't quite big enough yet for her to start sucking as she knew you were meant to do, so she just let it sit in there for a while, caressing her tongue along it.

It wasn't long until she felt him get hard though. Dany knew it was time to begin sucking it, so she did. Slowly at first, and only taking the head into her mouth at first. It felt round and soft and moist, and she realized oddly that she quite liked the sensation. Viserys seemed to as well, for he was now breathing deeply and when Dany looked up at him, he had his head leaning back and his eyes closed.

After a while Dany began moving down from the head and taking a bit of the long and hard length into her mouth. Though Dany didn't have anything to compare it to - except for that one time she caught those two slave servants doing it - she thought that Viserys was quite big. She didn't yet know if she could fit all of it in her mouth at once.

"Yes… yes…" she heard her brother moan gently. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, gently caressing her long silver hair as her head bobbed back and forth. Suddenly he firmly grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly forced her head forward, causing her to take his i_entirei _length into her mouth at once. Her initial reaction was to gag, and she did. She's never had so much of anything in her mouth at once.

"Oh… _yes!_" Viserys exclaimed a bit louder now.

Dany felt like she couldn't take it. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything. She tried pulling back, but Viserys' grasp on her hair was too hard. He began forcing her head back and forward, all the while Dany struggled to keep her composure, every time her head was being pushed forward she would let out a little wet _gulp _sound as she was gagged. His entire cock was inside her mouth now, not a single bit left in the open. She briefly felt his balls brush up against her chin as she was forced forwards. Dany closed her eyes and suffered through it as best she could.

It wasn't long before she felt him finish, a small squirt of warm and salty liquid stream out into her mouth. She at first tried to pull back, to get it out of her mouth, but Viserys tightened his grip even harder, and forced her head forwards so she so couldn't pull back. Despite not wanting to, Dany ended up swallowing all of it.

Viserys seemed satisfied at this, and finally let go of his grasp on Dany's hair. Her scalp ached a little when she was finally free. Her brother sighed and pulled his cock out of Dany's mouth, a little bit of extra cum being wiped on her lips as he did. He looked down at her, studying her. She wanted to avert her gaze, but instead looked right back up at him, her eyes wide with innocence, her lips stained with his seed.

"Good," was all he said. "That was a good start."

"A _start?_" Dany repeated.

"I've only had you one way tonight so far. There's more to do, sister."

"Like… like what?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

Viserys walked over to a small table on the other side of the room and poured himself a cup of wine. He drained the entire thing at once. _Like I just did…_

Viserys' cock was still hard and poking out as he turned and stared back at Dany, his gaze devouring every inch of her. Dany averted her gaze while wiping off the traces of his seed from her lips. She then brushed her hand against the rug. i_It's so… sticky. At least when he took me between my legs he finished inside of me. _This was the first time Dany had ever seen, felt and tasted it.

Hoping her brother had forgotten his promise of continuing, Dany slowly shifted off her knees and slumped back against the cushions. Viserys didn't fail to notice this.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm… I was…"

"I _said _we're not done." He paused and let his intense stare penetrate her. She saw his gaze lower from her face and go across her body. She saw what looked like a small smile - not on his lips, but in his eyes.

"Turn around," he commanded softly. "Turn around get on your hands and knees."

_What does he want now…?_

Nervously yet curiously Dany slowly did as she was bid. Her knees were beginning to get very sore from all this kneeling. At least she had her hands to support her as well. _Whatever Viserys intends._

Dany turned her head as far as she could to see her brother put down the empty wine cup and approach her. He slumped down onto his knees and pulled down his breeches the rest of the way, so they were now on the floor, though still around his legs. Viserys grabbed a firm hold of Dany's waist with both his hands and shifted her closer to him. He took a handful of Dany's thin night gown and lifted it so it rested on the small of her back, leaving her behind bare and exposed.

"Mmmm, yes," she heard her brother mutter in satisfaction.

_He means to take me from behind, _Dany realized suddenly. _I've never had it this way before…_

Turning her head back again to watch what her brother did, Dany's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion when he spat in his hand and moved the hand down to her -

_Oh!_

She felt the glop of wetness, though it wasn't where she thought he would put it.

_He's put it… he's put it in the other_ _hole._

She felt his finger delve into her, and the spit being rubbed off in a circular motion.

_He's getting me ready._

"Viserys," Dany managed quietly. "Please, be gentle. I've never had it in there bef-"

He rammed it in hard.

She cried out in pain.

Once it was inside her he gripped her waist with one hand and the small of her back with the other, and slowly drove his length in as far as he could go.

_It's tight. It's so tight._

Dany could feel every inch of it slide roughly up into her. She bit her lip and felt tears well up in her eyes, so she turned her head to face the wall, not wanting her brother to see her face.

Viserys must have gone as far as he could into her, because he then quickly slid back out, making Dany let out a sigh of relief…

Before he again went right back inside her. She felt the head push past the smallness of the hole, and soon the rest of his length was going right back up into her. Dany couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a weak and throaty moan mixed with a gasp.

Not saying a word, Viserys grabbed a rough handful of Dany's hair and shoved her forcefully down, so she was now hunched over on her hands and knees, her behind sticking up while her face was buried in a cushion. _At least he can't see my tears now._

His hand still holding her down hard, Viserys now began pumping at a continuous rate. He'd thrust deep into her, then pull back - never out of her though - then back in deep. This hurt much more than the normal way, Dany decided. And yet… there was something about this way… something strangely exciting to her. She couldn't properly explain it.

Viserys _huffed _with every pump into her tight arsehole, and Dany bit the cushion and closed her eyes, enduring the penetration she was getting from behind.

This went on for a while - Dany tried counting but found it was too difficult to take her mind off what was happening to her - until Viserys suddenly shuddered and Dany felt the unmistakable feeling of wet stickiness released inside her. A few seconds later Viserys pulled out, and when Dany felt the head pop out of her, she slumped her body down onto the floor and turned her head to the side, taking in a deep breath finally. The cool night air coming in from outside brushed against Dany's bare arse and tickled her ever so slightly. She heard Viserys breathing deeply behind her, though she didn't turn.

"How was that, sister?" he asked her bluntly.

"It was… good."

"You lie."

_Had you not put it in so hard and fast I may have enjoyed it more._

"It… it hurt."

"Well of course it did. Having a large and hard thing shoved up your arsehole isn't like to be a very pleasurable experience." He said this with a matter-of-fact tone.

There was a long pause, where nobody said anything, and the only sound came from the night breeze coming through the open balcony door and billowing the drapes. Eventually she heard her brother sigh lightly and say in a softer tone, "next time I'll be gentler, alright? Will that make you happy?"

_I'd be happier not having you put it up that hole, but…_

"Yes. Thank you, Viserys."

She heard her brother stand up and pull his breeches back up. Much to Dany's surprise she felt him gently plant a kiss on one of her bare arse cheeks. She turned to face him with a pleasantly surprised look on her face, but he was already walking back across the room. He opened the door and gave her a long look before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Dany sighed gently and pulled her gown back over her bare behind - now feeling sore and 'used' - and lay on her back. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back into the sleep she had come so close to before, so peaceful and serene it had been. So free from anything that had just happened.

But when she fell asleep and dreamed, she dreamt of Viserys riding her from behind again, in the same way, and just as hard.

But this time she was smiling and moaning in pleasure, and thrusting back to meet his every pump. He was moaning also - her name - while she laughed and urged him on, harder and faster and rougher. When he came, they both collapsed together on the floor in a tangle of bliss and pleasure.

When Dany woke up the next morning, she had a smile on her lips.


End file.
